Birthdays
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: I had posted this on my deviantart account but forgot to post on here. Please Tell me what you think  I do not own Naruto
1. Before he left

**_Sasuke's Birthday Bash Part 1- Opening Up_**

**Pyro: Ok so here's a little play styled but I still hope you like it**

Before

Sakura- Sasuke, you're back just in time

Sasuke- In time for what?

Sakura- *Sighs but ends up laughing* Your birthday silly. How could you forget your own birthday?

Naruto- Yeah, Sakura I forgot with all the missions we've been on lately. So ummm... I'll skip out

_Sakura grabs a hold of his orange sweat suit_

Sakura- No you don't everyone deserves to have fun on days like today. Birthdays should be a big thing especially when we don't know how many we have left. Please I set everything up for after practice. So you wouldn't have to worry about anything

Sasuke- *blushing* Really Sakura this is ummm... Nice of you and all but I don't want to celebrate my birthday. Never want to again. So let's leave it at that

Naruto- *leans over and whispers to Sasuke* Just agree and sneak out later when she's busy. She won't leave you alone about it until you say you'll come

Sasuke- *whispers back* You're right. *straightens up and looks at Sakura* Ok I'll come just for a while then the party has to end

Sakura- *forgetting that its Sasuke for a second runs over and hugs him* That's great trust me it won't be long because you don't' really like being around people.

Sasuke- Fine sounds fine by me, but nothing big.

Sakura- *scuffs* I've known you for how long. Also I don't think I'd invite that many people in the first place just a few people not counting our cell.

During

_At the party Sakura was too late to tell the truth that she wasn't the one who invited everyone and there were ten people outside of the cell. Sasuke walks up to Sakura wet music playing in the back ground just like a dream to her_

Sasuke- *well holding out a hand* Want to dance

_She just nods her head, yes, and lets him lead._

After

Sasuke- *he's thinking this* what's wrong with you? Do you wanted that to last longer? Do you want to hurt her? I cant' help it she seems to melt my heart every time I look at her, not that I would admit it but I've been feeling like this since I first met her when I was a kid.

_Flashback_

_A little girl was sitting under a tree picking leaves out of her hair and pulling them away from her cuts._

_He had heard some of the other kids talk about her badly but truthfully all he sees is that she's different with bright green eyes and short pink hair._

_I walk over to the little girl._

Younger Sakura- *muttering under her breathe* Stupid boys all I did was ask for my teddy back *more tears start to flow* that's all I have left of daddy that mommy will let me keep

_Sasuke had walked over to her and started to wipe dirt off carefully like what his brother or mother did every time he had got hurt training._

Younger Sasuke- *blushing* A cute girl shouldn't' be crying do you want me to go get your teddy from those two *used his thumb again like he saw his brother do when he was talking about his cousins that were picking on him*

Younger Sakura- *Nods her head shyly* Yes please *Inside her head not inner Sakura* He's really nice

Inner Sakura- Don't' need Ino my bum

Younger Sakura- True but this kid came and helped us and made us feel better

_After the two bullies ended up being Kiba and another kid. When he reached Sakura she blushed and stammered her than kill before she ran off she leaned over his body and kissed his head._

End of Flashback

Sasuke- *Back to Sasuke fighting with himself inside his head* Well to bad.

Sakura- Sasuke, are you OK you've been standing still for the last few moments and making weird faces?

Sasuke- Yeah, I had fun maybe we should do the same but for your birthday

Sakura- Are you going to organize it for me to be a big surprise or something because I seemed to fail at yours I mean I had no idea how I'd get you here Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are easy to figure out most times but even though I've noticed you and known you longer you are still so confusing

_Sasuke couldn't help himself as he smiled. Thinking about doing all she did for him seem to funny to imagine, but yet again so is him following her around the dance floor for most of the day._

Sakura-Having fun imagining everything maybe I should get a cute dress for dancing instead of this one.

_Sasuke started to imagine Sakura in a different dress than what she was wearing and kept getting (in his mind) perfect images that he wanted to stay and see what it would end up looking like._

Sasuke- *thinking to himself again* Man, I'm a mess I need to get home before I try to kiss her. If I do I'll be screwed.

Sakura- Oh... that reminds me I didn't' get to give you your present. *reaches behind her back and pulls a package that was about the length of a shoe box* I know it's a little weird but I didn't know what to get you so I made it. Here.

_She hands him the package and when he looks inside he wants to himself laying neatly and nicely is a kunai with a few extra things added to it and next to it was a little dagger._

Sakura- The dagger was my dads I didn't' really have the money to get you something nice that you'd remember and be able to keep.

Sasuke- *kicking himself mentally even harder and blushing on the outside* Sakura, it's the best present that I've been given in the longest time so stop worrying about me hating it. Thank you so much.

_Before he could stop himself he kisses her lightly on the lips._

Sakura- *whispers to herself when he pulls away* I must be asleep or did I hit my head again and hallucinated something. Sasuke kissed me

Sasuke- Sakura, I did kiss you I didn't mean to its just your present is so heartfelt and... Thank you again.

_Sakura throws herself into his arms_

Sakura- I knew you would like my present. Just take good care of them Sasuke they mean a lot to me.

Sasuke- Then why give them to me?

Sakura- Because I wanted you to have it. I know you're thinking of going after your brother and you don't want close ties to people. So I wanted something to remind you of me.

Sasuke- Sakura, even if I try I could never forget you.

Sakura- Don't' lie it makes you look bad.

Sasuke- Sakura I'm not lying I mean every word of what I just said, trust me.

Sakura- Ok, I trust you just don't' lose it or I'll kill you. *Sasuke pales making Sakura laugh* I was kidding.

Sasuke- Sakura, I care for you a lot remember that. I'll keep them close to my heart.

_Then Sasuke left leaving Sakura alone to think about what he just said._


	2. He's back

_**Sasuke is Coming Back**_

_**Pyro: Ok I messed with the story a little bit. Well Sasuke isn't a total enemy of the countries and they almost respect him. The cells like Naruto's will be 18, turning 18 soon meaning they are 17.**_

_**I do not own Naruto or else they'd be some character changes. No offense to the writer.**_

_**Anyways this is a happy late birthday to Sasuke it's another part that can link to the story that's just called Sasuke's Birthday Bash.**_

_**Oh and sorry for Sasuke not seeming to be Sasuke but I wanted him to be wishing to be back in Konoha and he's hurt from having to kill his brother and all he wished for is people that know him for him.**_

_**Ok I'm full of shit well here's my story. Also I wanted it so that the cracking at Sasuke's wall that the team 7 did before he left came back and finished the work**_

_June 22_

_The day before Sasuke's B-day_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Jungo is just sitting by my side well Karin is on the other side and Suigetsu is in front of my at the table they're yapping none-sense as they always do. I look around and spot the calendar and see that we'll be next to Konoha soon also that day will be my birthday. My mind flashes to my last birthday in Konoha.

~Dancing with Sakura throughout the whole party

~Receiving presents from all the cell members of people our age

~Eating Cake and other foods Sakura made sure nothing was too sweet

~at the end receiving Sakura's present

~Kissing Sakura and telling her my feelings and she understood

Karin starts yapping and trying to cling on me worse than Sakura ever did and she had never tried to grope me like everyone else.

Wait... Why am I thinking about Sakura?  
>I shake my head and hope that these thoughts will go away.<p>

Still my mind lingers to the feel of Sakura in my arms at all the times I had held her for any reason.

When we became cell 7 Sakura gave me another reason to become stronger and it was to protect her.

Still I should get some sleep maybe I can get her off my mind that way.

Tomorrow we will be passing by Kohona I wonder if I should see Sakura and if she still loves me?

_June 23_

_Sasuke's Birthday_

I believe I have lost my mind, because last night my dreams were plagued with her face. Karin tried to figure out why I was in the bathroom longer. I needed something cold to cool my thoughts of my pink haired beauty.

We leave a little after sunrise, because my needed bath and shower and it weren't just because of my dreams.

When we pass Kohona a few Abu meet us but really I didn't feel like fighting. That's when I realize that I recognized some of these chakra signatures.  
>I look at one with a dog design on the face and smile, "Sakura, it's nice to see you."<p>

I hear laughter and she takes of her mask and raises her hand and everyone chills following her orders.

"Well I knew you'd come by this year Sasuke. Oh and by the way Happy birthday and did you keep your promise?"

I smile and pull out a silk wrap tossing it to her carefully knowing her movement will be precise and will catch it without taking her eyes off of us.

When she moves the silk she almost cried, "I can tell you haven't used them since I gave them to you," the look on her face was confused, "Why did you use them?"

I blush and I know that everyone can see the cold hearted last Uchiha blush in front of all these people, but today I won't let it bug me and maybe if I let things go the way I want them to maybe I won't ever have to worry about it again.

"Well you said to take care of them and that they were important to you and I let them become important to me."

I hear someone laugh and I knew that it was the dobe, but it wasn't one of the abuses and when I look up he's dressed like a Hokage.

"Well Sasuke you seem to be in love with our best medic."

I look away trying to hide the biggest blush on my cheeks but I look plainly at him not hiding the pink shade to my cheeks, "What if I am? What if I have been? Naruto, you know what would have happened if I had told her."

She didn't look confused she must have found out from Naruto after out fight. What I didn't' expect from Sakura was a chakra filled punch sending me flying as she cried.

"Why? Why did you have to show up again? Why did you show up with these people? Who are they?" Sakura looked at me and them, "Did you replace us? I bet the girl's a fucking whore wanting to get in your pants," she scuffs something I'd never expect from Sakura; "I was the only one that didn't care about any of that shit. You're such an idiot Sasuke. You threw us away for nothing. Actually it seems that your heart has emptied and cracked even more if that was possible."

Her words stab me but I know that they are the truth. I look up to see that it was just 5 people in the area with me. Two are from my cell Karin and Suigetsu, then from my old cell Sakura and Naruto, and the last 1 I don't' know maybe Hinata.

I look at Sakura only and run over and I think she was expecting an attack but instead I had her in the tightest hug that wouldn't harm her but wouldn't let her get away, "You're right. Today I showed up because we were passing through but I've been dreaming of you a lot lately and it's making me think of them throughout the day. Truthfully I can't wait to get to the next dream at night and when I don't have one I'm a bit more grouchy and hateful. I didn't' mean to make it seem like I threw you guys away. Karin is nothing she's just another fan girl nothing compared to you. I am an idiot. I am emptier and my heart is more cracked. Do you want to know why?"

I watch as she nods, "I found out that my brother didn't kill me with the rest of the clan, because he was protecting me and he wanted to pay for what he did to his clan so he wanted the one person that he could never kill or hate do it for him. My brother couldn't' take his own life."

Sakura looks up to me and smiles slightly at least she's trying to let the walls that she had observably built to protect herself fall down, "I hate it when you left. Why did you leave me on a bench? Why did you say thank you?"

I laugh a little surprising them because it wasn't a killer or psychopaths laugh but a cheerful one, "I left you there because I had to hurry, but truthfully I wanted to make sure that you were home and in your bed." I smile widely at her like she once did for me, "I said thank you, because you and Naruto helped me open up. You two never gave up especially you. Naruto was too busy trying to get your attention, but even though you had a huge crush on me you got over it to make sure that you could catch up to us. I knew that even though you had stopped being clinging in your mind you were there holding onto me. In truth I liked having you next to me more than anyone."

I think I'm going to make people crack into crazy town.

Sakura starts laughing, "You're telling the truth I can feel it."  
>Sakura started to cough and before she could fall I caught her.<p>

"Sorry. I'm getting over being poisoned I should be fine in an hour. Hey, Sasuke want to come back to Konoha?"

I couldn't help but to say, "Yes, I'll come home," and to make it even better and more lovey dovey I added, "I'll come back to you Sakura."

I just hope she doesn't have someone, "I'm glad I've been waiting for you Sasuke."

She looks up at the masked Abu and looks worried, "Hinata, what have I told you? When you can get rest I know that you aren't that far along but I want you to be careful. We don't want him to be like his father. So starting today you'll be on bed rest."

Hinata pulls off her mask and smiles at me rubbing her stomach, "Sasuke, do you want to feel your godchild?"

I freeze, "Godchild..?" I choke my words out.

Naruto laughs at me, "Yup, I asked Neji and he said if my child turned out like me he'd have too many problems. So I thought that if you came back like we all hoped that you'd be my child's godfather. I know that you'd treat him well."

I look at him and do something I thought I'd never do on my own will. I HUG NARUTO!

Sakura come over with Hinata and makes it so we are all hugging each other.

Suigetsu and Karin have already slipped off somewhere or they're hiding. Truthfully, I don't care.

All I care about is that I'm with Sakura and she still loves me. I guess soon I can check off the regeneration of my clan with a woman that I love and she loves me back.

How did I end up here? In the middle of Konoha in a club with people that I've tried to kill. I sigh until Sakura walks over to me.

"Oh come on I know your anti-social, but come on it's your birthday and your welcome back party. Well the welcome back thing is being held off for tomorrow and if you have a problem with it ask Naruto since he's the one that set this up in such a short time."

I can't help notice how she's blushing and it grows darker when the song we danced to at my last birthday party started to play I couldn't help but to thank god.

I put my arm in front of myself as if asking her for her hand, "Care to dance with me Sakura it is my birthday."

She smiles, "You seemed to be waiting for this song."

I smile at her a real smile for once I feel so different. I hate this feeling because it makes me even more lonely and depressed.

When we reach the middle where people can barely see us I pull her up close to me and feel her relax when I started to move slowly and calmly even though in my head I'm freaking out.

She sighs and rests her head on my chest since I'm taller than her by about 8 inches or maybe a foot.

"I'm glad you came back Sasuke," she whispered that into my chest with how loud the music is I was surprised I heard her at all.

I pull her head up what can me say something about this girl just makes it seem like I'm a different person. I thought she was annoying at first but then I got to know her when we both were placed in team 7. She had changed and even though she still had affections for me she never let them show too much and tried to be strong.

I had grown attached to her she made me feel like I did when my mother was around. I feel like the old Sasuke. This is what I've been spending the last four years thinking about.

I stop thinking so much and kiss Sakura thinking it'd be like last time, but man was I wrong. This kiss was mind blowing. It was filled with my love and longing for her and her kiss was much of the same until it grew more passionate.

I pulled away and looked at Sakura and kiss her forehead and tell her what I should have four years ago, "Sakura, I love you I always have I'm so sorry I kept the presents to remind myself what I had with you. You made me feel things well no one else did."

She smiles up at me and kisses me, "I still love you."


	3. Author's Note

**Author's note**

_Sorry to interupt you reading this story but i wanted to tell those who are reading my story or stories that I'm stuck on a few sotries so if you want tell me what you think and what you think should be added but please commmetn on this page.I love to know what people think and what they truly think. also when i get bored or stuck i go to a diff sotry or when i'm school i randomly start writing so please deal with me forgetting or sucked into a story if you want it updated please tell me if you get antsy. _

_Please dela I have school and now appt.'s with a shrink I'm not crazy just depressed. anyways please tell me what you think. _

_also sorry for rambling_


	4. Thank YouAuthor's Note

Thank You

I want to thank those who are reading and commenting on my stories. It's really nice to know what people think. Please put in your opinion. I'd like to know what you think of all of how I'm doing. Also witht eh direction the story is heading please dont' be afraid to tell me what you think. Also I'll take ideas. i think i already put that in an authors note oh well anyways.. before i start to ramble Thank You I really appreciate everything.


End file.
